Un petit rien
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: C'est Severus qui a oublié de fermer sa porte à clé quand il li une chose...très intéressante. C'est vraiment très court, c'est vraiment un petit rien, c'est quasiment un PWP, c'est un de mes nouveaux one shot et c'est pour vous !


Auteur : Amiah N.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, si Severus avait été à moi dieu sais que jamais il ne serait...(s'étouffe) quoi ? Il ne faut pas le dire c'est un Spoiler ? Ah bon... Quoi qu'il en soit tout est à JKR.

Note : Le titre c'est parce que je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre. Et si vous lisez cette histoire malgré le résumé pourri je vous en suis vraiment très reconnaissante.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un petit rien...**

Son sexe ce dressait contre sa volonté. Ces mots semblaient avoir plus d'impacte sur lui qu'il ne voulait le croire. Naturellement sa main se posa sur la bosse qui déformait son habit d'enseignant et ses paupières s'abaissèrent, effaçant l'espace d'un instant les mots. Dans sa tête les images dansaient, encore plus excitantes, encore plus indescantes. Il sentait la chaleur l'envahir mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la combattre. Son regard ce posa à nouveau sur les phrases et son esprit ce mit à les comprendre. La gêne qu'il ressentait ne faisait que augmenter son excitation. Ses doigts allèrent libérer sa verge et un soupire de bien être lui échappa. Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des allé retour entre la porte et le texte, comme si il craignait que quelqu'un puisse entrer et le trouver dans une telle position ; le pantalon ouvert, à peine assi sur son fauteuil, se mordillant les lèvres, les mains caressant son sexe alors que son esprit décryptait de plus en plus difficilement les mots qui lui faisaient face.

Sa voix empli peut à peut le silence qu'il s'était imposé dans la pièce. D'abord faiblarde, elle contait les mots, dévoilant leurs histoires. Ensuite haletante, elle se faisait de plus en plus hésitante, de plus en plus gémissante. Rapidement il lisait à voix haute, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, se caressant de plus en plus vite forçant ses yeux à rester accrochés au texte. Il se débarassa avec dextérité de ses vêtements et bientôt il fut nu et gémissant face à son bureau ; se caressant le sexe et le torse, excité comme il devrai être interdis par un simple parchemin. Rapidement son esprit fut trop embrouillé pour poursuivre sa lecture. Ses mains s'attelaient à leur tâche avec plus de vigueur et enfin ce fut la libération. Un cri traversa la pièce et ses mains se retrouvèrent maculé d'une substence blanchâtre. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se reprendre, la respiration toujours erratique il posa son regard sur son entre jambe où reposaient toujours ses mains et lentement il les leva. Comme faciné par le fruit de son plaisir solitaire il porta l'un de ses doigts à sa bouche et le nettoya. Oubliant toute nottion de prudence en quittant la porte des yeux, il entrepris de rendre ainsi à ses mains leur aspect d'origine, sa langue glissant le long de son majeur avant que ses lèvres ne l'engloutissent. Les yeux clos il savourait encore son propre goût dans sa bouche quand il sortit un mouchoir pour terminer le travail. Il se rabhilla ensuite et porta à nouveau son attention sur les écrits. Mi satisfait, mi honteux il laissa ses doigts parcourir la surface du parchemin comme si ce simple geste sufirait à lui en faire à nouveau découvrir le contenu puis se retourna vivement au son d'un déglutissement. Il avait été imprudent !

-"Pro... Professeur Snape ?" Couina une voix étrangement aiguë.

Le sus nommé repris contenance et adressa un sec "oui ?" à l'intru qui ne répondit pas visiblement choqué.

-"Et bien ! Que voulez vous Londubat ?!"

Le pauvre gryffondor déglutit une nouvelle fois et baissa honteusement la tête ne savant pas trop si il devait ou non répondre à la question de son sombre professeur.

-"Je n'ai pas toute la journée Londubat !"

L'élève sursauta et parla très vite:

-"Je suis désolé professeur Snape, j'ai frappé et j'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez d'entrer, Harry Potter m'a demandé de vous demandé si c'était possible de lui rendre son... euuuuh... le parchemin que vous...euuuh Enfin le parchemin qu'il avait fait tombé."

Snape lui adressa un regard noir qui fit trembler le pauvre Neuville et rétorqua froidement :

-" Qu'il vienne le chercher lui même si ce parchemin est si important. Vous pouvez disposer !"

Neuville n'attendi rien d'autre et se précipita dehors, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derière lui, il ne voulait qu'un autre élève soit traumatisé. Dés qu'il arriva à la tour Gryffondor Harry le pris à part et lui demanda :

-"Alors ? Il te l'a rendu ?"

-"Dis moi que tu ne m'a pas envoyé là bas pour que je vois ça !?" fit Londubat suppliant

Un éclaire de victoire passa dans le regard vert du survivant et il rassura son ami.

-"Il a dit quoi ?" reprit il

-"Que si tu le voulais vraiment tu devais allé le chercher toi même."

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du Golden boy et il remerci son ami avant de se précipiter hors de la tour Gryffondor.

-"C'était tout simplement parfait" Commenta t-il en se dirigeant à pas vif vers les cachots.

Fin !

* * *

Voilà ! Un petit rien que j'ai pris le temps d'écrire en dimanche tout à fait comme les autres... Désolé pour les fautes je les corrigeraient dés que possible, de même que je ferai la suite de So pretty face dés que j'aurai un peu plus de temps (genre une demi heure comme là c'est un peu juste :) je veux bien taper vite mais quand même) 

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit rien, si non, bas... Domage. En tout cas ce petit rien c'est un cadeau pour tout ceux qui aime et pour moi aussi. (et oui je m'offre des cadeaux lol)

Après tout, j'ai enfin l'âge légale pour lire ce que j'écris ça ce fête non ?!


End file.
